Y todo lo que conllevas
by CrimmindsHotchniss
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre Emily y su marido. Con un poco de cursilería, un toque de angusttia y una pizca de humor. Y tambien una mención de Two of us, de los Beatles. Posible Spoilers de '2OO!


**Nota de autora**: ¡Hola! bueno, aquí traigo un pequeño One-shot. La verdad no sé muy bien de dónde me vino la idea, pero como que me gustó el resultado. si les gusta capáz que haga una segunda parte jaja me hacen saber, ¿si?

Y como siempre, recuerden que amo la cursilería, así es que si encuentran que es demasiado... pues lo siento, pero no lo siento jejej

* * *

><p>'Nada aún' Informó la pelinegra a la vez que salía del baño con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.<p>

Y no era para menos. Llevaban prácticamente seis meses intentando y aún no daba resultado. La angustia ya comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, sentía que el tiempo se le acababa. Pues cada vez estaba más cerca de los 40 años y su reloj biológico comenzaría la cuenta regresiva en cualquier momento.

'todo bien, cariño. No hay prisas' trató de animarla él, desde su sitio en el sofá que se encontraba en un rincón de la alcoba, junto al ventanal.

'No, esto no está bien' susurró ella mientras se sentaba junto a su marido, quien la acurrucó contra su pecho. 'No es como que precisamente me haga más joven día a día… las oportunidades cada vez serán más escasas y yo….'

'Emily, detente' estipuló él, frunciendo sus cejas ante la ridícula idea de Emily. 'Primero que todo no estás vieja. Solo tienes 36 años. Además, a veces estas cosas toman su tiempo, no tiene que ver siempre con la edad, el doctor te aclaró eso' Agregó mientas jugaba con un mechón de pelo de su esposa con dos de sus dedos.

'Esas son tonterías' bufó ella. 'yo quiero hacerte feliz, sé cuánto deseas ser padre otra vez, quiero darte un hijo' lloriqueó casi como una niña de cinco años.

'Tonta' dijo tiernamente él, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para hacerla que lo mirase. Cuando se aseguró que sus dos ojos color chocolate estaban clavados en los de él, habló. 'Desde que me casé contigo hace un año, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo día a día.

'¿Solo hace un año?' dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, tratando de romper el ambiente medio tenso que quizá su depresivo humor podía causar.

Él fingió pensarlo por unos segundos, para luego darle una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo Emily podía robarle.

'Desde aquél día que regresaste de Londres, precisamente desde el momento en que aceptaste irte a quedar en mi casa luego de pasar esas horas en el bar con el resto del equipo, y pasaron aquellas cosas que solo tú y yo sabemos… Bueno, ahorrándome los detalles, desde ese día me haces feliz, boba.'

'Creo que aquella fue la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida' dijo cortando toda pizca de romanticismo que él había intentado emanar.

'¿ah, sí?' preguntó incrédulo, pero siguiéndole el juego. 'pues creo que te encuentro razón en eso, desde aquella noche supe que te olían los pies'

Emily se incorporó en el sofá, poniendo la espalda recta en su totalidad, manteniendo un poco la distancia entre ella y su marido.

'¿Qué mis pies huelen? Dijo con ironía. 'Pues quizá, pero no tanto como tu boca. ¡Ugh!, es asqueroso el olor que sale de allí, a veces pienso que me casé con un cementerio' dijo mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

Él la miró sorprendido, reprimiendo una carcajada. Estaba contento por el hecho de hacerla olvidar con las bromas, por un momento, el hecho de que todavía no podían concebir un hijo, él sabía cuán importante era para ella. Su sueño era ser madre, y bueno honestamente él también moría por tener un bebe con la mujer de su vida. Pero para él, lo más importante era verla feliz, sonriendo, alejada de las tristezas.

'Voy a comunicarte dos hechos' habló con seriedad 'primero que todo, voy a ignorar todas esas calumnias que acabas de decir acerca de mi boca, porque muy bien que te lo aguantas cuando me besas, y en segundo lugar…

Él iba a continuar con su idea pero los labios de Emily fueron más rápidos y en milésimas de segundos estaban sobre los de él, fundiéndose en un beso feroz, irrumpiendo su boca, testeando con su lengua todo a su paso, mientras que sus manos se enredaban en su corto cabello negro y ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

'te quiero, con tu boca apestosa y todo lo que conllevas, te quiero' habló cuando cortó el beso por la falta de aire.

'y yo a ti, con tus pies olorosos y todo lo que conllevas, te quiero'

Emily le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de apoyar su frente contra la de él, descansando toda la angustia que la atormentaba, todo el miedo de no poder tener un hijo propio con el hombre que amaba. Cerró sus ojos y susurró:

'¿Qué haremos si simplemente no se puede?'

'adoptaremos' respondió él sin vacilar, sin necesidad que preguntarle a qué se refería.

'¿sería lo mismo?' Preguntó abriendo los ojos y alejando su rostro un poco para ver la reacción del pelinegro ante el tema de la adopción.

'Emily, yo quiero que nuestra familia crezca, da igual el modo que sea' dijo con sinceridad. Si debemos adoptar, eso está bien, voy a querer a nuestro hijo sin importar de dónde provenga, porque va a ser el hijo que tú y yo tanto hemos esperado' concluyó.

'Okay' respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

'mi vida, quizá debamos olvidarnos del tema por un tiempo…' propuso él.

'¿no más sexo? ¿Eso quieres decir?' preguntó con asombro.

Él rodó los ojos. A veces Emily necesitaba explicaciones tan concretas.

'No, ridícula. Me refiero a que quizá si dejamos de pensar en ello, tal vez solo llegue. Dejemos lo de las fechas, lo de los tratamientos… las pruebas de embarazo, todo eso' habló mientras con su dedo índice recorría la clavícula de su mujer distraídamente. 'Y si va a llegar, solo lo sabremos en el momento' finalizó mirándola a los ojos.

'Creo que deberíamos hacer eso' estuvo de acuerdo.

'Aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de intentar' sugirió dejando viajar ambas manos hasta el trasero de la mujer que estaba encima de él.

'Con tal de seguir intentando, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme y oler tu boca' retomó la broma, acercándose nuevamente a los labios de su marido, quien sonrió ante su humor que volvía a aparecer.

'Y yo tus pies' contraatacó antes de devolverle el beso.

* * *

><p>'¿Aaron, estás durmiendo?' Preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio acostados el uno junto al otro en su cama, luego de hacer el amor por horas.<p>

Él respondió con un flojo 'uhm'

Emily se removió en la cama para acostarse de lado, apoyando su costado izquierdo sobre el colchón y su cabeza sobre su mano para mirarlo.

Aarón sintió la mirada de Emily sobre él y abrió los ojos para verla.

'¿Pasa algo?' preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

'Solo no puedo dormir'

Hotch sonrió de lado y se incorporó un poco, apoyando su espalda sobre las almohadas, sabiendo lo que Emily quería y necesitaba.

'Ven aquí'

Ella obedeció y se aferró a su torso, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, su lugar favorito antes de dormir.

Él comenzó a dibujar cualquier cosa con sus dedos sobre la espalda de Emily, mientras apoyando sus labios sobre su perfumado cabello negro, tarareaba una canción.

Emily, medio dormida, distinguió cuál canción era. Era su favorita de The Beatles. Aquella que el músico en su fiesta de bodas había cantado para ellos. Two of us.

_'You and I have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead'_

_(Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos más largos que el camino que se abre ante nosotros)_

Aquella fue la parte que Hotch recitó en un susurro cuando notó que la bella mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, se había dormido. Depositó un beso en su cabeza y acomodó las sabanas para acompañarla en sus sueños. Sueños con un futuro, con hijos, con una hermosa familia, pero por sobre todo, un futuro con ella.


End file.
